lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (Fate AU)
Skills Class Skill Presence Concealment — A+ A skill inherent to those summoned under the Assassin class. Allows one to hide one's presence as a Servant. Personal Skills Clairvoyance — D+ Superior visual perception. At Assassin's level, he can visually detect and track objects at up to 3km, but can lose sight of it if it moves too fast. A skill that comes from a lifetime of keen observations. Information Erasure — B+ Removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. At this rank, it is possible to erase one's presence from such things as video and audio recordings. However, evidence of battle cannot be removed. It seemed that Assassin was a very unassuming person while he was alive; one that seldom appeared in public or made himself stand out. Disengage — B The ability to break away cleanly from combat, regardless of circumstances. Can be nullified by traps and snares of equal or higher level. As Assassin's level of this skill, it is possible to return the conditions of the environment to a state prior to any engagements, removing any hint of conflict. Combined with Information Erasure, it is possible for Assassin to eliminate any traces of himself from the eyes of the public, as well as those who do not possess sufficient defenses against mental subjugation. Noble Phantasms Million Eyes: I See Therefore I Am :(Anti-Fortress) A massive cloud of biotic probes that come forth from Assassin's own body. They can disperse and cover spherical area of up to 400 meters in cross-sectional diameter. Once in place, the probes meld themselves into environmental structures granting Assassin the ability to observe the entirety of the covered space as if he himself were everywhere inside of it at once. The perception is so keen that one can say Assassin partially becomes one with the environment of the field, sensing the affected space as the world itself would. As soon as something, regardless of whether it is organic or inorganic, physical or magical, enters the field of Million Eyes, Assassin becomes immediately aware of their presence at all time. Even insight such as exact weight, velocity, and force of an entity becomes easily distinguishable. It is possible to deceive Million Eyes, but it requires a level of phenomenon that can deceive even the world itself. Artifact Keeper''' :(Anti-Object) A simple container that can store an infinite amount of items of up to a certain mass and preserve their state for as long as the item is stored. Perishable items such as food can be kept fresh forever as well. The container can take on any shape and size. Assassin typically has it in the form of an inconspicuous, white plastic bag. Because it is impossible to store complex organisms such as animals and human beings, and does not even affect things of greater magical presence such as Servants, this Noble Phantasm is a useful tool at best and nothing more. Category:F/LN Characters